What happened at the party
by Iceface-obanracer Molly
Summary: this is about Dasey. Casey tell me.yelled derek. She started to cry. read to dfind out what happens.


" Well bye kids. Said Nora and George as they went out the door.

"Finally they are gone" Yelled Derek and Edwin. Well your not throwing a party if that's what you think. Said Lizzie. Please Liz, I'll do anything. Pleaded Edwin. Anything eah. Said Lizzie. Well okay then but you have to invite any of the people Casey and I tell you to. Said Lizzie. Deal Said Derek. We thought you'd see it our way. Maw ha-ha ha. Said Casey sinisterly. Okay you can invite anyone you want but two people have to be Max and Sammy for me. Said Casey. But Case you already broke up with Sammy. Said Derek, I know its for Kendra. Oh Said Derek. Okay lets go out and buy the supplies. Said Casey. Ehh. Said Derek. The worst thing he hated more than being dumped was spending money. But he still did it for inside he still love Casey. Okay everyone's here said Casey so excited she could burst into a million flames. Oh Der-ek! Yelled Casey. What do you want he answered. I know this isn't a good time in all but I need to tell you something really important to me. What Case, just spit it out. Derek said. Well Derek I … I love you. Said Casey. You love me. Have you been drinking. Asked Derek. No. Derek, no. I haven't Said Casey. I just thought it would have been a good time right now since we are twenty-one. Said Casey. Lizzie, Edwin! Yelled Derek. Yes Derek. They both said. Keep a eye on the party guys. Said Derek. They shook their heads. Casey we need to talk. Said Derek. Okay then talk. Said Casey. Okay are you telling the truth? About what asked Casey. You know what Derek yelled at her. I'm sorry Derek. She started to cry.

Shh. Casey I'm the one who should be sorry. Said Derek. What's going on in there. Asked a familiar voice. It was Max. I told you, what's going on. He said again. Nothing Max, its girl stuff you wouldn't understand. Said Casey. Okay Casey. Casey. Keep quiet Derek, Casey said in a whisper. Well I am going home know. Said Max. Okay Bye Said Casey. He's gone. Yes I said I loved you. Maybe it was a mistake to tell you so soon. She said. No it isn't Case. I love you too. Said Derek then they start to kiss and take off everything in Derek's room. Casey.. Mmm. She said. I think we should get married. Said Derek. We should what? Yelled Casey. Get married, I loved you since day one. SO did I. But what about mom and George. Ah who cares. Said Derek. Okay but tomorrow morning we set out to find a house. Said Casey Fine Said Derek. Now lets do it. Said Derek Huh. Said Casey. The way people make a baby. You want to have a baby with me. She asked. Well yeah, I love you with all my heart. Said Derek. Okay lets do it. she said. They did it and a week passed and she was late. She was pregnant. Derek! Derek. She yelled. What I'm pregnant, I'm a week late.. She told him. Okay I think we should make a doctor appointment. Sure. Derek. They said. Okay Miss McDonald the doctor is ready for you. Said the nurse. Alright Casey we will do what you came here for. Said doctor Truman. Yup your pregnant. Congratulations. You know you seem formalier. You do to doctor said Casey. It was her father. Well well Its my daughter Casey, pregnant again. What do you mean again. I was never pregnant. True but if you stayed with me I could of got you a good husband. Said her father. Well good-bye dad. Said Casey. No Casey you get right back here, He yelled at her. No I said, Come on Derek lets go home. Casey said. Okay Hun. Said Derek. They went home only to notice they were being followed in their car. So the car that was following them just went a head, but when Casey and Derek went inside it turned around. When he knocked at the door Casey and Derek ran to their bedrooms. Nora answered the door. Oh hi Truman. Hi Nora can I talk to you. He asked. Sure, why not come in.

Well here it goes. Casey came to me for a doctors appointment right. And well I did what my job tells me to do. And well I'm just going to say it. Casey is _**Pregnant. **_Thanks for telling me. Casey! Yelled Nora. Yes mom. Answered Casey. Okay who's baby is it. Mom I'm not. Don't you lie to me young lady. Screamed Nora. George and I go out of town for a week, and you get pregnant. I am furious. Screamed Nora. You can go back to your apartment with Derek. Mom Derek's the baby's father. Just go you can leave this weekend. Mom I'm sorry. Just go! She said. Derek get down here. Screamed George. Yes father, why did you get Casey pregnant.? He asked. Because I love her and she loves me back. Well like Nora said to Casey. You can leave this weekend.

"Uh" Derek I need to talk to you. Okay talk Case. Said Derek. Well my dumb father was the one following us, and he told mom I was having a baby. And I told her it was yours. Said Casey. Okay then, we will have to move back into our house this weekend. Yeah. _**A year passed and they were back home.**_

Der-ek! Yelled Casey. what he asked her. The.. The bay's coming. Okay HE said. He rushed her to the hospital. She went in the delivery room with him. Push! Said the doctor, and again. Waa. They all heard a cry. Casey and Derek agreed on a name, it was Danielle and her nickname was Dani. Casey, Derek I forgive you for getting pregnant and having a baby. I'm sorry I hope you forgive me. Said Nora and George. Mom, Nora. Dad George. We knew you were right but we were adults. We thought we could handle it. So would you move in with us? Sure kids. They both said. But anyways we forgive you. They both said. They told there friends and they were okay with it. SO they asked Emily, Max, Sammy, Sally, Noel, Kendra, and their siblings to move in with their families, So they did. Not a dull day went by with this wild bunch living together. They always laughed and they all had kids. So their parents moved in to help take care of their baby, Even their close friends moved in with their new families. They barley fought. Casey never talked to the person who betrayed her the most, her father.

_**Four years later**_ Derek finally got his chance to play hockey and he took it. The family moved to a big mansion. They lived a loved each other forever. They raised a family and had more things than anyone could ever have. One last thing they told each other before they went to bed. I love you. So some people do have a happy ending. Mostly everyone does. I hope you enjoyed this. They were all excited to be with one another.

_**The End!**_


End file.
